Party At Midnight
by oOo The Skittle Queen oOo
Summary: Have Bra's worst dreams come true? What would happen if Bra was accused of betraying her father, and he disowned her? OneShot.


**NOTE: THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN **

**To make it better, as I am sick of getting misspelt, vague reviews (so far i have six). This is the most recent:**

**"**That was dum.

Why didn't you add more?

Then ending you put was stupit.**" _From _**_VEGICA (), **although this was their anonymous name.**_

**First of all, if you're going to send insulting reviews have the guts to do them signed, not anonymous so that us authors can't reply and ask what could be edited. **

**Secondly, 'dum' is spelt 'dumb', and 'stupit' is spelled 'stupid', stupid. **

**Thirdly, if oyu'd read the author's notes at the start you would have seen a "**Hope you like it, if you don't please review and tell me why." **So actually tell me why.**

Sorry to everyone else but if you've ever gotten a review like this I'm sure you feel the same. The notes below are now irrelavant.

* * *

**Please Read the Authors Notes!**

**Title:** Party at Midnight

**Author: **oOo The Skittle Queen oOo

**Disclaimer:** None of the Dragon Ball Z characters are mine, nor do I claim them to be. They belong to the creators of the Dragon Ball Z series.

**Author's Notes:** This one-shot was written for my sister, who is a DBZ nut. (She's a good writer here on Fan Fiction, check out her stories! ) Hope you like it, if you don't please review and tell me why. I'm not entirely familiar with the characters, so I've done this based on my little knowledge and some help from my sister, so sorry if it's not all correct.

_Hope guides me. It is what get me through the day, and especially the night._

_-Kate, A Knight's Tale_

**A Party At Midnight**

She fought against the iron grip of the ki binds holding her back, even though she knew the struggle wasn't worth the energy, and watched as the masked figure mauled her weakened father in the moonlight.

"Daddy! No! No! DADDY NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

"My dear Bra, I assure you, this is completely real. Although it would seem obvious that your not enjoying the show. What's wrong? You told us all how you hated him, how you wanted him punished for everything he's ever done to hurt or cause pain. You told me all about it, don't you remember? Well I'm almost done now… I think I might just take the show to another level, what do you think?"

He'd always seemed so completely stupid, so totally dense, thicker than lead glass but all the same he was always so kind and caring, how could he possibly _want _to hurt Vegeta?

"How…could you…betray…me like…this?" Vegeta wheezed, every breath pushing the limit on the strain of his broken ribs, he could feel only pain, pain of the blood, seeping into his pierced lungs, and pain of his heart, how could he have ever loved such a monster? How could this…this…_thing_ possibly have ever been his beloved daughter?

"Yes, please tell him Bra. Tell your dying father how you betrayed his trust, his immortal love for you. Tell him before I crush him into the dust from which he came."

"DADDY NO! Don't listen to a word! It's all a lie Daddy! I would never betray you!"

"Then…_why…can't I…believe…you_?"

"But…but Daddy you_ know_ I would never hurt you!" Bra wept soundly as she watched he father, her Daddy, sprawled across the black ground, his hair matted with blood, his ripped and torn flesh hanging off his bones in strips.

"ENOUGH! I will _have _this kill" Goku bellowed, his blood-sodden cape slipping as he turned on heel and rounded on Vegeta, a flash of gold falling from the sky.

Picking him up by what was left of the scruff of his neck, Goku turned toward Bra, walking slowly with his arm extended, forcing her to stare at her father's contorted face and twisted figure.

"See the pain you've caused your precious daddy? _How_ could you do such a thing Bra?" Sweet, delicate sarcasm simply dripping off his every word, as Goku formed a ki-sword around his idle limb, slowly raising it to Vegeta's neck.

"Please…please…Goku, no, please…" All she could do was sob, silent tears cutting tracks through her dust and blood stained on her face.

"But this is what you wanted, Bra." He drew the ki-sword leisurely closer to Vegeta's neck, the sheer power radiating off the weapon already cutting through the soft, delicate skin surrounding Vegeta's veins.

Vegeta took one last mortally injured look at his once precious daughter, and his last breath was brought to an end as the blade sliced through his soft, fragile flesh, and Goku walked away, laughing menacingly at the chaos he caused.

"I'll let you deal with the blood on you soul now Bra…"

An ear-splitting scream reached the ears of a particular Ouji, who wasted no time in flying down the stairs, a subconscious mind leading toward a scared and lonely child.

"BRA!" Vegeta skidded to a halt, sliding evenly into the doorframe, only to continue his race to the one he cherished most. "Baby, Chibi, what's the matter?" he called desperately. Nothing could hurt her. The cause would be crushed in seconds, along with it's surroundings.

"Oh, Daddy! Your _alive_!" Bra stated matter-of-factly, only to cause a mystified expression to creep across her fathers face.

"Ergh…? I should damn well hope so. What's wrong?"

"Daddy, you are _never_ going to believe this, but I was having the most _horrible_ dream, and you, me and Goku were outside, near the lake, and it was like, pitch black, because it was night, and Goku was evil and he was wearing a hood, and he had me in ki-binds…"

! 

_Sorry it's not that great._ _Please review anway!_

_- Rose

* * *

_

**Don't review if you haven't read the notes at the top.**

_

* * *

_


End file.
